GAY? Oo
by afrodita110
Summary: aang le quiere confesar lo que siente a katara, pero no todo sale como esperaba.One-shot


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK****, y la serie tambien(porciacaso somos 2 personas las que escribimos este fanfic)**

Punto de vista de toph:

Estaba caminando sin hacer nada, todos estaban ocupados katara cocinando, sokka disque entrenando, zuko….bueno creo que estaba meditando y aang….. bueno no lo e "visto" todo el dia –_talvez este haciendo algo interesante...mmmm lo ire a buscar-_ lo busque todo el dia y nada, -_lo seguire buscando-_segui buscando y lo encontre por la puente( la del templo del aire del oeste) el latido de su corazon me decia que estaba preocupado por algo asi que me sente a alado de el para ver que era lo que le pasaba – hola- le dije para empezar una converzacion –hola- fue lo unico me dijo, despues de eso hubo un silencio incomodo-y…..en que piensas?-

-…..-

-en que piensas'- volvi a preguntar

-…..-

-AANNGGGGGGGGGG-

-QUE!-

- te e estado hablando y es como si hablara con la nada!-le grite

- lo siento toph esque e estado pensando en…cosas- dijo aang

- en que cosas? Talvez yo te puedo ayudar- le respondi

- esque… yo quisiera… bueno confesarle….mis sentimientos a… katara- dijo timidamente, creo poder entenderlo, es dificil confesarle a alguien tus sentimientos con miedo a que t rechace – que tal si t le declaras de una manera indirecta?- le propuse a aang – indirecta… como?-pregunto – que tal si te escondes luego cuando katara se acerque yo te tiro una piedra y le confiesas lo que sientes y sales de tu escondite…asi seria mucho mas facil ya que no le miras la cara-

- si, muy buena idea, toph gracias-

- de nada- despues me levate y me fui

Punto de vista de aang:

La idea de toph es muy bueno ahora estoy detrás del arbol esperando a que toph me envie la señal estoy emocionado, porfin podre confesarle mis sentimientos…me pregunto como sera despues de confesarme

Sueño de aang

-hola?-

-katara-

Aang-

-Katara, tengo que desirte algo…te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi-katara mira a aang y se acerca a el – yo tambien te amo- y se besan

Fin del sueño

-Es perfecto- dije algo sonrojado, despues de unos minutos de pensar en que decirle a katara, toph me arrojo la piedra, era la señal, katara ya estaba cerca, en todo este tiempo no se me occurrio que decirle, ahora ya no tenia tiempo, "_vamos aang, tu puedes" _es ahora o nunca, "_tendre que improvisar" _me dije di una respiracion onda Sali de mi escondite – TE AMO, SIMPRE LO E HECHO-despues de gritar eso me di cuenta que no era katara era…."ZUKO! _espero que no piense mal" _zuko se me quedo mirando, despues de un silencio super incomodo, se me hacerco y me abrazo – no sabia que sentias lo mismo- mi ojos se abrieron como dos platos al escuchar lo que zuko me dijo, esto era incomodo gracias a dios toph llego-hola…que ocurre aquí?- fue lo unico que dijo zuko rompio el abrazo y se la quedo mirando, yo no sabia que decir haci que hare lo que una persona normal haria en esta situacion…..CORRER!, Sali corriendo tanto como pude, dejando toph y a zuko detrás mio, me sente en una roca a pensar _" tal vez solo halla sido una broma, pero y si no lo fue…no, no puede ser o talvez a decirle eso el no quiso romper mi sentimientos y dijo eso….. lo mejor esque valla hablar con zuko para aclarar este mal entendido" _ me dirigi al campamento deciando que zuko estuviera solo para hablar de lo que sucedió, cuando llege vi a zuko serca del fueg y por suerte estaba solo

-zuko- me acerque a el y me sente a su lado- zuko cuando mer dijistes que sentias lo mismo …lo decias de broma? No?-le pregunte esperanzado a que dijera "claro que si"· despues zuko me quedo mirando y agarro mis manos- aang, cuando yo te perseguia, yo decia que era para recuperar mi honor pero…solo era una excusa para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti- despues puso su otra mano en mi cara—yo te amo- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se empezo a acercar a mi cara, me quede paralizado, no sabia como relacionar – que estan haciendo-pregunto alguien…..KATARA! este dia no podria ser peor

-amm….pues…no, nosotros practicamos …para una… obra, si para una obra que queriamos mostrarles esta noche, ire a buscar a toph- dije rapidamente, di una risa nerviosa y me fuia buscar a toph, ella me ayudaria con todo esto, _"donde estara" _segui buscando y escuche la voz de toph " seguro quieres seguir con esto?" para seguir escuchando subi a un arból para que toph no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí " tranquila, te aseguro que no sospecha nada" esa era la voz de zuko de que estaran hablando

"si tienes razón, aang es demasiado tonto como para darce cuenta que todo es mentira" dijo toph, _" que es mentira?"_ de pronto toph se rio

"que?"

"esque me imagine que tu sentias algo por aang y que por eso que finges ser gay" respondio toph _"era metira…gracias a los espiritus que era mentira…"_ de pronto toph y zuko se alejaron de ahí, baje del arból y me encontre con sokka abajo del arbol

"que hacias en en el arból" me pregunto sokka

"no, no es lo que crees… no espio ni a zuko ni a toph"respondi

"jamas dije que los estuvieras espiando"

"bueno….esque, bueno si…no yo no espiaba a…bueno si lo hacia" le confece a sokka

"porque los espiaba?" pregunto sokka

"esque… que harias si te estubieran 2 amigos que te estuvieran haciendo una borma pero tu te enteras y ellos no sabe que tu sabes de la broma?" le pregunte

"bueno…..le seguiria la corriente para devolverles la broma" dijo sokka _"claro…ya sé"_

"vamos sokka, tengo que decirles algo a todos" le cogi el brazo a sokka y lo lleve al campamento, cuando llegamos le dije a toph, katara y sokka se sienten "ZUKO" lo llame y vino rapidamente

Punto de vista de todos:

"aang donde estabas, me preocupe mucho por como te fuistes" dijo zuko con un tono algo gay

"tranquilo, fui a meditar…y sabes que yo tambien te amo y quiero que toph,katara y sokka sean testigos de nuestro amor"grito aang "_aang se ha vuelto loco…sera mejor seguile el juego" _toph, kataray sokka pusieron cara de QUE ESTA PASANDO!

"ohh aang e soñado tantas veces este momento,, tambien te amo y ahora que todos estamos aquí quiero decir que cuando yo los perseguia era solo porque yo amaba, amo y amare a aang"dijo zuko

"zuko te amo tanto, y cuando termine la guerra nos casaremos y seremos felices, solo tu y yo juntos" despues de que aang dijo estas palabras estaba cerca de zuko acercandose mas como queriendo cellar eso con un beso "piensa algo toph piensa algo" se decia toph a ella mismo y justo cuando los labios de zuko y aang casi se juntan "NO SE PUEDEN CASAR!" grito toph " porque no?" pregunto aang "porque…yo te amo aang….todoel tiempo te e amado y por eso era muy tosca contigo para que no se noten mis sentimientos hacia ti" dijo toph "tranquila toph…. Los 3 podemos carsarnos" dijo aang…zuko y toph se quedaron paralizados despues de lo que dijo aang " seremos una familia de 3 y con toph podremos tener hijos, muchos pero muchos hijos" termino de decir aang, toph sabia que era todo mentira pero le entro desesperacion con tantas locuras que estaba diciendo

"BASTA! SOLO ERA BROMA, AANG NADIE TE AMA AQUÍ NADIE! Ni ZUKO NI YO NI KATARA DEACUERDO, ZUKO TU GANAS PERO YO YA NO LO SOPORTO" grito toph, llendose y encerrandose en su tienda de acampar (que era de roca) despues de lo que toph dijo aang confeso que todo lo que dijo era mentira…paso una hora, y despues toph salio de su tienda

"hola, toph" saludo zuko quien la habia esperado afuera a toph

" que quieres?" pregunto toph

"bueno, pues la apuesta era de que si yo podia fingir ser gay con aang tu me darias algo lo que yo quisiera y como dijo antes yo gane" afirmo zuko

"y que quieres que te de?" pregunto toph, zuko poco a poco se le acerco a toph tanto que cada uno podia sentir la respiracion del otro, el corazón de toph latia muy rapido de los nervios, al final zuko corto la poca distancia que tenian ambos en un lindo beso 3 (el beso fue corto)

Con sokka, katara y aang:

"esa fue una muy buena broma" dijo sokka

"bueno… tienes razón"

" si…aunque casi le creo a toph cuando dije que me amaba porque bueno…soy muy guapo….verdad?" katara y sokka intercambiaron miradas

"bueno tengo sueño asi que….xau" dijo katara rapidamente aang vio a sokka y enves de decir algo solo suspiro y se fue.

**Porfavor comenten esta historia y creannos no fue facil escribirla **

**Espero que les alla gustado ^.^**

**Perdonenos por las faltas ortograficas**


End file.
